To Sad To Tell
by Ecila of Wonderland
Summary: After Rin's friends found out about his father, they ignore him. He knows it's his fault, and he knows that he's broken. He knows that if he messes up, Yukio will kill him, so...why not start now? Angst!Rin Oblivious!Friends
1. Realization

**TOO SAD TO TELL**

'Why? Why did they do this? Was it because of him? Or his shitty 'father'? They should know that you can't control your parents, but do they care? NO!' Rin stopped his inner monologue when his younger brother spoke to him. "Okumura-kun, listen to me when I am teaching! You want to be an Exorcist, but how can you listen to orders if you can't even listen to me!"

Time to bring out the damn mask. "Hehehe, sorry Yukio-sensei, but your lectures are really boring." "Now you listen here..." Rin blocked him out adding more to his inner monologue, 'Were they even my friends in the first place? And what about Yukio?' When Yukio saw that Rin wasn't paying attention, he just gave up and started on his lecture again. 'He kept his secret about being an Exorcist, so why not about how he feels about me too? Wait, that's not right...He blames me for Dad's death, and he's being cruel, he's being mean, and he's...right.' It took all of Rin's willpower not to burst out laughing. 'Well, would you look at that? The youngest Exorcist ever is once again right about a demon. I wonder, did Dad kill himself not just to get Satan out, but to be rid of me too?'

It was here when his monologue was stopped, yet again, when the bell rang, telling the Cram School students that classes were over. As soon as Yukio had dismissed them, Rin was out the door in a flash, but not before giving a 'cheerful' grin and wave to everybody. They ignored him, opting to talk with their friends instead. Normally this wouldn't have bothered Rin, but today it did. As he was walking to his dorm, that he shared with Yukio and Kuro (the cat familiar), he added more to his 'Monologue of Doom'. 'I doubt anyone cared for me. Hell, even the guy who makes up half my DNA doesn't care, he only wants to use me as a weapon... A weapon... That's what i am isn't it? A weapon to use to kill more demons. And as soon as I mess up...' Rin stopped walking. 'As soon as I mess up...Yukio will kill me.' After this realization, Rin continued walking.

'I'm already broken, aren't I?' He thought as he walked into his dorm room. _'Rin, what's wrong?'_ Kuro asked through their telepathy bond. "Nothing, Kuro," Rin said, his mask on once more. "Nothing's wrong, okay?" Kuro looked convinced, so he went back to his catnap. 'Kuro, I wish nothing was wrong. I really, truly, 100% wish that was true. But it's not.' Rin walked into the bathroom, grabbing his razor.

'After all,' Rin slid the blade across his arm, horizontally,"Humans are even more demonic than demons themselves.'

Another line. Another. Another, another, another, another, anotheranotheranotheranotheranother.

'And I'm the child of the two most demonic things to ever live,'

Another, this time deeper.

'I'm a demon and a human. The most demonic thing in the universe.'

* * *

Well, that was epic. If anyone ever reads this story, please comment! This is my first time at Angst!Rin and if anyone has any opinions or ideas, i will gladly take them! Ecila out!


	2. An Odd Family

**Hi, Ecila here, with a finally finished chapter! This isn't too angsty, but will have a sad Rin. I feel really bad for Rin, I'm probably gonna beat him up, but I need to know...Any pairings? I'm good with writing Yaoi or straight (mostly yaoi) and I (most likely) won't complain. Now go read this chapter. I have homework (*glaring at math* stupid homework i oughta burn you…)**

* * *

 **An Odd Family**

When Rin woke up in the morning, he felt oddly refreshed. 'Well, i have to admit...I don't regret a single thing.' He reached over to grab his uniform, but noticed his arm. 'It's healed.' At first he was pissed, 'Dammit! I spent a good 20 minutes making those damned cuts! And now they're healed! God damn it all!' Then he realized what had happened. 'My cuts are healed...I can make more.'

Rin smiled. 'This'll be fun~' Rin started putting on his uniform. He placed Kurikara on his back, and went downstairs. "Hey Kuro, yo Ukobach," he said, waving and doing his famous smile. 'Hi Rin, you feeling okay?' "Yep Kuro, never better." 'Hello Rin. Would you like breakfast?' Ukobach asked. "Yeah, thanks, Yukio gone?" 'Yes, he left earlier,' Ukobach replied, slightly worried. 'Are you sure you're alright? You're not acting like yourself.' Rin waved away Ukobach's concern. "Nah, you're just bein' paranoid. See ya later!" he yelled, running out the door, having eaten his breakfast already. Rin decided to add to his previous 'Monologue of Doom'. 'Let's see, where'd I stop at...oh yeah, where Yukio would kill me if i failed, wait, that's wrong, _when_ i fail. And i guess it turns out that i am a demon child. Seems like most people are correct, and Father was wrong. There is no good in me, I'm _Satan's son_.'

Rin wasn't watching where he was going, so when he bumped into someone, he wasn't happy. "What the Hell Basterrr…" the words died in his throat when he saw who it was. "Hello, Mephisto," he said, sighing. "Aw~ Rin call me Big Brother! We are related you know~" Mephisto said in his sing song voice that annoyed the half demon to death. "Whaddaya want, Mephisto," seeing Mephisto's confused look, RIn said, "You usually aren't out, so whatcha want?" Mephisto went from being silly to serious ( **Black! Sorry, HP reference...running out of the room now!** ) in less than a second. "We need to talk." 'No shit Sherlock,' RIn thought, but said, "Sure, if you tell my teachers why i wasn't in class today." "Of course~ I'll help my little bro any way i ca~an!" 'What does this guy have, split personalities?' Rin wondered in his head. "Well, lead the way," Rin said, following Mephisto.

"Hmph, you're no fuun. Hmm how to fix that...I know!" Mephisto looked at Rin, a broad smile on his face, "How would you like to hang out with Amaim-" "Fuck no," Rin replied before Mephisto had even finished. "Awww, why nnnnooooootttt?" Mephisto asked. Rin looked at him and deadpanned, "The whole reason my life has metaphorically gone to hell is because of that idiotic half-brother of mine. I would have usually said hell, but i don't think dad would've been happy." Mephisto looked openly shocked, for two things that had come out of his half-brother's mouth. Number 1, he called Satan 'Dad'. _Rin_ Okumura had called _Satan_ 'Dad'. But most importantly… "You'll call Amaimon your half-brother but not ME?! WHYYYYY?!"

Rin looked at Mephisto and just replied, "You're too emotional. Amaimon's not. And he also gave me candy sooo, yeah you lost." Mephisto teared up, but then smirked. "I'll let you read my manga collection~" Rin had sparks in his eyes and said, "Bro, you're the best!"

By that time the 2 demons had gotten to Mephisto's office. When the two had sat down, Mephisto sighed and said, "Why did you cut?" Rin looked confused, "'Scuse me?" Mephisto looked at Rin completely serious, not a shred of humor, "Why did you cut?" Rin sighed, and looked at Mephisto with eyes much too old to be a teen's, even if that teen is part demon. "Why shouldn't I? The Grigori wants to kill me, my so called ' _friends_ ' have abandoned me, and Yukio blames me for his father's death. There's not exactly much keeping me here."

Mephisto looked hurt, his ears drooping. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Surly _someone_ would've helped." Rin looked even more depressed, his mask completely down, "There was. She was amazing. She was sweet, talented, beautiful, and cunning. She would let me cut in front of her and would bandage me up afterwards. She was the best person I would've wanted to know." Mephisto looked scared to ask his question. "'Was'. You keep saying 'Was'. Why?"

Rin was crying at that point. Choking down a sob that tried to escape him, he said, "She died. She was killed, protecting me." "Who was after you?" Mephisto couldn't help asking. Rin looked up, a cruel, sad, sadistic smile on his face. "You knew this person well." "Who was it, goddammit?!" Mephisto yelled, completely out of his standard behavior.

The bell for the end of school rang. As Rin was leaving to go to the Cram School, he said two words. Two words for the name of the man who had murdered this girl Rin was talking about.

"Father Fujimoto."

* * *

 **Wow i was not expecting that ending (even if i wrote it;). I hope this doesn't make people leave cause of this mysterious person. And don't worry, this isn't a self-insert. At. All. This character is OC, and will probably pop up in the next chapter or two. See ya**

 **Ecila Out!**


	3. my tears won't be heard

**Hello people! If you haven't left me, hurray! Anyway, I might be going into Rin's perspective, and it might get crazier. I recently had a falling out with a friend I've had since 2nd grade, and we're...friends? Schoolmates? Ya know, it wasn't clear. And if anyone out there had YouTube, look up Rachie Circles cover and Jubyphonic Patchwork Staccato. These songs are awesome. Trust me. ('Trust the depressed fanfictioner' said no one ever) Now read on!**

* * *

 **My Tears Won't Be Seen**

Rin was berating himself. ' _Why the ever-loving Hell did I reveal that? Now Mephisto will know how much of a freak I am._ ' Rin was walking towards the Cram School when he just stopped. ' _Why am i even i even_ going _to school. Ooh I should ditch! I'm sure_ everyone _will notice!'_ Rin changed course and ran to his dorm. He snuck into his and Yukio's room and hid Kurikara in a fake board that no one knew about, then threw on a pair of black cargo pants, worn out sneakers, a blue tanktop, and a black hoodie. Rin then jumped from the window and ran to the fence, hopping over it with ease. ' _Now where should i go?_ ' Rin then had a lightbulb moment and said, "Angel's Haunting, of course!"

 **Time Skip because i have L.A.F. Disorder (Lazy As Fuck)**

Rin looked at a building that was once a beautiful church. There was a tall gate that once had the words 'Believers of God are always welcome' but now, with some help, said, 'Not even God is invincible.' Rin remembered when he had met the girl who had put it up.

 _Flashback_

 _A young Rin, around the age of 6, was staring at the 2 full grown men he had just beat up. Rin walked away, and found an abandoned church, and thought 'Well this is ironic, the 'Demon Child' has found a place of God,' but that didn't stop him from going in it._

 _He sat on one of the pews, which was made of a frozen blue soft fluffy velvet, and pulled something out of his pocket, 'Rin, no,' he thought to himself, 'you've made it 2 days clean. Just last the week.' However Rin knew that it was a losing battle. "Goddamnit!" he shouted, his shout echoing into the gigantic cathedral, him yanking the razor completely across his arm, blood dripping down at a stunning rate. Rin whimpered, trying not to cry at how long the cut was. It had reached from his wrist up to the middle of his fore-arm._

" _What the- what the in the ever holy name of Hell happen to you?" a stunned voice in front Rin said. Rin looked up, and saw the girl. She was beautiful, with an ocean blue eye as well as a rose pink, ice cold looking blue/white hair, and caucasian skin. She had on a black leggings that had grey short-shorts, a red long-sleeved shirt, and black combat boots, which seemed right for her 10 year old looking self._

" _Are you an angel?" were the first words out of Rin's mouth. The girl looked shocked, then laughed, the sound like a calming breeze to Rin, and said, "No, but my name's Angel. Welcome to Angel's Haunting."_

 _Flashback end_

Rin chuckled, a sound he hadn't heard in a while, and walked into the church. Inside, it was dark, which was to be expected, but still had enough light to see. Rin walked over to the crucifix that stood in front of the church, and walked behind it. ' _Hmph, bet they didn't clean up Angel's blood,_ ' Rin thought, and, true to his guess, Angel's blood was still there. Rin had thought he was ready for it, but even seeing it brought back the worst memory in his life.

 _Flashback_

 _A young-ish Rin, about 10, was walking towards Angel's Haunting, holding Angel's hand. They had just gone out for ice-cream, to congratulate Rin on not cutting for a week, when Angel froze, and said, "Rinny, go through the backdoor, okay? Before you come in, I want you to count to 10, slowly, alright my piccolo angelo (1)?," "Ohhhkkkaaayyyy," Rin said apprehensively, slightly worried about how weird Angel had gotten, "Are you sure Angie?" Angel looked at Rin, and he saw true fear in her eyes._

" _Piccolo angelo, listen to me, go through the back, stay hidden, count to 10 slowly before opening the door and coming inside. When you do, stay hidden. Do NOT come out, under ANY circumstances, do you hear me?" Rin nodded, slightly afraid of what had Angel so worried. Angel was about to let go of his hand, but stopped, pulling something from off her neck._

" _My beautiful, beautiful piccolo angelo Rin, take this, and don't ever take it off, promise?" Rin was really scared, because the thing Angel had pulled off was a pure gold feather tied with a brown leather string. She had had it before Rin met her, and never took it off,_ _ **ever**_ _. "Alright Angie, I promise," Rin said as he pulled it over his head._

 _Angel breathed a sigh of relief, and started walking into the church, while Rin took to go through the back doorway. He counted to 10, slowly, then eased open the door and hid behind some boxes Angel had placed there to keep anyone hidden from view, but could see the whole church, which Rin was grateful for, until that very moment. That moment he wished he could forget with every fiber, every nerve, every cell, in his body._

 _There Angel lay, her arms and legs bound to the ground, in what looked like a crucifix shape. She had blood coming out of her mouth, her 'Good Morning, I See the Assassins Failed' t-shirt ripped, her jeans, once a sky blue, now a dirty brown, and her hair out of its usual hair-tie._

 _There were three adults, one kid around her, and Rin recognized them all. They were the people at his church, Ryoko, Kai, and-. Rin had to suck in a breath when he saw the third person, who spoke to Angel, "I will ask one more time, who are you Demon!" Angel looked to where Rin was hiding, and said, "I am one who could have been a mother, who could have been a father, who could have done so much more, if she was never born." Angel gave a smile to Rin, then said, "I am the child of both a human and a demon. I have soul, yet have horns. It seems like you idiotic dumbasses of Exorcists forget that, don't you, Shiro Fujimoto?" Angel then looked at the kid, and said, "Oh, you brought a kid to see you kill a half-demon. Sorry piccolo angelo, but this kid is Oikuy."_

 _Rin read the name backwards and thought, 'Yukio, no please God, Satan, no,' but Rin's prayers were in vain, because there was Yukio, with a poker face on. "Demon, we'll be sending you to back to Hell, so no need to torment any human any longer," Yukio spoke then said, "Father, can you do the exorcism now, we have to get back to the church soon, Rin'll be back in a half hour." Father Fujimoto then nodded, and said, "With the wings of God, may you feel your soul leave the Earthen Plain; May Raziel take pity and send you back to Hell," here Fujimoto, Rin could no longer call him 'Father', put his gun on Angel's heart, finishing the verse, and pulling the trigger._

 _Five minutes after all the exorcists had left, Rin ran from his hiding place and straight to Angel's side. "Oh dear God, Angel what do I do? What do I do?" Rin was in hysterics, when Angel said, "You listen to me Rin Okumura." Rin bent down right next to Angel and tried to remove her bonds, but couldn't. "My piccolo angelo-" here Angel coughed, more blood joining the huge puddle around her body, "-you keep that feather. Never show it to anyone, and never take it off." Here, Angel coughed again, and was starting to gasp for breath. "You- you are my successor, and if- no_ _ **when**_ _I come back, meet me here. I'll- I'll see you then." And Angel took one last breath, and let it go._

 _Flashback end_

From that day on, Rin was too afraid to go back to Angel's Haunting, because the memory would keep resurfacing. Rin walked back down, and sat on a pew facing the front, where the crucifix was that hid Angel's blood. "When are you coming back Angel? You said you'd come back, so where are you?" Rin spoke aloud, tears falling silently to the ground, him closing his eyes, looking up at the sky. So he didn't notice someone in front of him until they wiped his tears. Rin opened his eyes, and asked "Who are you?" he asked the girl, who looked 18 or 19. "Aww piccolo angelo, I didn't think I was gone that long," the girl said, her words ringing a bell in Rin. "Angel is it really, really you?" The girl, who looked just like Angel, but with longer hair, and different clothes, said "Yeah, how've you been, Rinny?"

* * *

 **Oh my god, I wanted to run away while writing this chapter. I love my Angel, and the fact that i had to kill her hurt. It physically hurt so fucking bad! And a shout out to TrinityAngel, who i got my Angel's name from, for being my best online friend. How ya doin' by the way? And thank you to all my wonderful wonderful reviewers who have continued me to write this story, Arigato! And thank you Hime of Hearts, because now i can get into Rin's persona a little more. Grazie!**

 **Was little angel, as that's what 'piccolo angelo' means in Italian**

 **And i don't know the church people's names so i made em up.**

 **And if you like yaoi, or anime in general, look up Yuri! On Ice. The last episodes made me TT^TT cry so fucking harrrddd! And can you get me more anime? I'm afraid i've ran out and now i feel so alone. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


	4. My BOYFRIEND My GIRLFRIEND?

**Alright, I apologize for not writing in a while. Recently everything went to Hell. I got incredibly sick, with a fever of 103 or 104, was having delusions, have an incredibly pain filled throat, and learned that one of my bestie friends tried to commit suicide while I was partially delirious. And because I knew what she was going through she told me everything, and I won't ever tell anyone anything about it because of the name I gained in Kindergarten, secret keeper. I honestly think I got that from the fact that I wouldn't tell anyone anything and would beat up someone who tried to get information from me about it. I mean, I beat up a 6th grader who tried to get me to spill who his crush's crush was so he could crush him (didn't think I could say crush that many times). And I fangirled with my therapist over Harry Potter, and I won't be all to emotional with her cause she has to tell my parents, and yeah...Good Times!**

* * *

 **My GIRLFRIEND?/My BOYFRIEND?**

Rin didn't know whether to punch Angel or hug her like she was his lifeline. Thankfully he didn't have to, because Angel bent over and gave him a hug which he melted into completely, smiling and crying. "A-angel, y-you're back!" He sobbed and laughed. Angel just held him, smiling with tears falling down her peach face, making her seem much more angelic than she already was. "Yeah, sorry to have left in the first place piccolo angelo." Rin had more tears falling out with the old nickname Angel had given him. "We have a lot to catch up on, don't we?" Angel asked, making RIn nod, still laughing and crying.

 _ANGEL'S BACK BEACHES!_

When Rin caught Angel up to what had happened, she was in both shock and confusion, and a whole lotta anger. "So that bastard of a church head didn't tell you _anything_? Like not even the names?" Rin shook his head, "Nope. And the bitch decides to die as well, just from holding Dad in him for a couple minutes!" Rin said, with an explanation. "Well Rin you have to remember, mortals and humans are pretty pathetic. They die if a piece of their body is cut off, remember?" Rin looked like he had a light bulb moment and replied, "Oh yeah! Anyway how were things on your end?"

Angel looked exhilarated, and said, "I met your dad, and he's pretty hot, ya know what I'm saying?" Rin laughed at the pun, and Angel continued, "And I got the nickname 'Princess of Gehenna', pretty neat, huh? And your dad's scared of me without my chocolate, and I connected to both him and Samuel with manga and anime, I think you would like them, oh except that Samuel goes by Mephisto here in Assiah, and also, you need to go meet everyone else! I mean, Lucifer's kinda weird when ya first meet him, and Lillith will probably want to dress you up, but everyone's pretty cool, figuratively, not literally." Angel looked at Rin and said, "I think you would really like it there. I know you were told it was chaotic and has no order what so ever, and demons kill others, but that's only once a month." Rin looked at Angle and asked, "Why?" Angel only deadpanned, "Discount Dead Days. Everything is basically free. Alright everything's free, and cause I'm the princess, I getta go in first, and cause you're the prince, you do as well!" Rin then said, "Maybe we can ask Mephisto to let us go, you good with that?" Angel showed a blinding smile, showing her canines that matched Rin's, "Heck YES!"

Rin laughed, before seeing the time, and said, "Come on, I wanna get you enrolled in my school. This way we can see each other more." Angel looked at the hand he held down to her, and took it, "Mm-hmm!" her blinding smile showing up again. Rin lead the way, Angel following him easily. He jumped the fence first, catching Angel when she jumped, then placed her down gently, and waited a minute. Sure enough Mephisto showed up, looking at Angel with happiness.

"Angel-hime! What a surprise, I didn't know you were coming today? What can I help you with?" Mephisto said, after giving Angel a hug. "I wanna go to this school with Rin!" Mephisto thought for a minute, then said, "Okay! On one condition." Rin and Angel looked at one another, and nodded at Mephisto, saying that they agree to whatever the condition is. Mephisto smirked, and said, " You two have to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Rin and Angel both yelled, "WHAT! Why?" Mephisto said, "This way it won't seem weird that you know one another, and besides, don't you want to see Yukio and your other classmates reactions, Rin?" Angel tensed when Mephisto had said Yukio's name, and said, "I want to see his face. I want to see both his and Shura's faces, and laugh. Rin," here Angel looked at Rin, pleading with her eyes, "Can you please do this? I want to go to this school. I want to be near you. But with those two, I also need someone to hold me back from murdering them. So please, please do this." Rin looked at Angel, who was also remembering that day, and said, "For you, Angel, anything."

* * *

 **Yeah, this chapter is kinda shorter than others but whatever. Hope ya all like. Peaces!**

 **Hime means princess**

 **Ecila is out!**


	5. My Final Masquerade

**My Final Masquerade**

 **I'm sorry for not answering recently. I've been introduced to Quotev and...yeah. So this chapter might be kinda shitty, but I'm writing this is fucking English, so YAY! Fuck ENGLISH! And later i have therapy, then an awards ceremony for some shit or another. READ ON MY LOYAL FOLLOWS! And a Shout out to TrinityAngel, the Guests, and CloCloPuff, as well as maTOci. Thank you for the reviews! !**

Rin didn't know what to do. He was going back to his dorm with his brother/teacher whose class he didn't attend. Rin took a breath, and walked in, where his brother was sitting at the table, correcting tests 'That I didn't take cause I wasn't there,' he thought internally. Rin didn't care what Yukio thought at that moment, and started walking towards the stairs to get ready for bed. "Rin, where were you today?"

Rin sighed, and said, "Nowhere of importance Yukio." Rin continued walking upstairs. "Rin! Come here and answer me!" Rin walked back down to the bottom stair, leaning against the wall. "Rin, you've been doing worst in school than ever. At this rate, you won't be able to make it out of the classroom. Rin, is this what Dad died for? For you to fail?"

Rin could take a lot. He could take beatings. He could take being the spawn of Satan. He could somewhat handle Angel's death. But this, THIS was going to far. "Yukio." Yukio shut up, because Rin sounded weird. Not like Rin, but like Rin at the same time.

"Yukio, you know that even if I pass the Exorcist Exam, I'll be killed. The shitty people in charge of the Exorcists will make sure of it. You know this, so stop giving me false hope." Yukio wasn't happy. "False hope? This is real hope. You only have to pass, and Mephisto will be able to protect you!" "What happened April 13, six years ago?" Yukio was shocked into silence. "W-what?" "What happened April 13, six years ago?" "Nothing happened that day Rin." "Fine, I'll answer for you. You, Fujimoto, Ryoko and Kai went to a church to exorcise a demon. But it wasn't the fact that it was a demon that you exorcised her, it was the fact that she was a spawn of Satan as well. However, you all got one thing wrong in that equation. The demon in the church, was able to handle Satan's fire and control it, because she was a half demon. But there was one other thing you got wrong."

Rin was 5 feet from Yukio, with a crazed smile with nothing in his eyes. "The one who was using Satan's fire...was me," and Rin let the pain in his heart fuel the fire, which was leaping all over the dorm, but died down and stayed in his hand. "Good bye Yukio. And say good bye to my Masquerade."

Rin walked out, laughing. Angel joined him a few seconds later, standing a bit above the ground. "Rin, you're gonna give them hell aren't you?" "Yep. These stupid Exorcists won't know what hit them. In fact, when I'm done with them, they'll _wish_ they were in hell." Angel smiled. "Then I'll gladly follow you, Prince." Rin smirked. "Then let's do this together...Princess."

 **I...honestly don't know what I did, but I like this chapter. I made this pretty quickly, but I think it works. I had gone to an Awards Ceremony, and I got the R. D. award for having good grades while being able to read 438 to 480 (I didn't hear very well) books, which I wasn't expecting. I know I read a bunch, but not that much! And now I'm planning on asking my therapist to get me something as an excuse to get out of a couple classes in High School so I can visit the librarians. And a shout out to Hime of Hearts, who would've yelled at me if i didn't (and also cause she's my friend).**

 **Ciao, ECILA OUT!**


	6. The new family

**As I'm stating right now, I'm sorry for being like a couple weeks of not updating. I didn't mean to, but i did. Sorry. And now...HOLY HADES I'M SO FREAKIN SORRY! SUMMER STARTED, I WENT TO MONTANA, CAMPING, A FAMILY REUNION, AND SCHOOL STARTS SOON! FUCK MY MISERABLE LIFE! Please read while I mourn the fact that school starts soon. And has anyone noticed that 'Satan' is spelled with the same letters as 'Santa'...always knew santa was a pedo...he sees when you're sleeping...naughty or nice...kinks. BAD SANTA!**

 **3 YEARS LATER**

Rin was sitting on his throne next to his father in Gehenna. He was mostly bored, because Angel was hanging around her husband Lucifer today and wasn't going to be back for another hour or two. "Rin, are you bored?" a voice from his right said. Rin straightened up and looked at a man with his blue eyes, sharp ears, sharp canine teeth, and skin tone, and white hair. "No, Dad, I'm just...not entertained." Satan laughed and ruffled his son's shoulder length. "But I can understand the fact that you're bored, I know Angel was too." Satan saw that he had Rin's attention.

"What was Angel like when she was down here?" Satan smiled fondly. "Strong, fearless, and all too easy to anger. She used our magic mirror to check in on you often. What're you looking at me like that for? I was considered an evil queen, but anyways, she wouldn't leave the mirror for hours. She just kept an eye on you. Lucifer and Lillith kept her company by remaining quiet in there and would get her food. I think that's when Lucifer started to fall for her." They were interrupted when the door flung open and Lucifer skipped in, yes, _Lucifer skipping_ , with Angel walking in, but with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Piccolo angelo, Dad, call a family meeting. Trust me. You're going to want to her it." Satan shrugged and sent out a call to his children he liked (and had on speed dial). Everyone got there quickly, even Mephisto and Amaimon. "So what's going on, Angel." Lucifer was jumping up and down at this point and it didn't look like he was going to stop. Angel smiled at her husband and then said, "Well...I'm pregnant," she smiled even more and placed her hand on her stomach, "With twins." All the demons stood shock still, until they all smiled and started clapping and whooping as well as give out congratulations.

Lucifer then stopped jumping and said, "And we both agreed that Rin should be the Godfather for both of them." Rin froze, then started crying and nodded quickly, "Yes, yes, our home yes." Satan on the other hand, stood up, walked over to Angel, and hugged her. "You...you're going to be a great mother. And Lucifer...by me you better make Angel happy." Lucifer was jumping up and down once again before his wings popped out and he kept hovering over the ground and nodding over and over again, "Yes, of course I will." Rin saw Angel making a motion with her hand and walked over with her to the hallway and into her room. "Angel, what's wrong?" She looked at the wall, and said, "I...I want to tell you're brother." Rin froze. "You- you don't mean…" Angel looked at Rin, "Yes. I want to tell Yukio."

 **This is more an intro for the next arc. I know the first one was rushed, but I think that this will be better. Thank you for hopefully understanding. And don't worry, there will still be angst, but not just from Rin. Ciao, Ecila!**


	7. not a chap, but important

**This is in honor of someone I consider family, TheTrinityAngel. Please read her stories, and give her encouragement. If anyone deserves it, it's her.**

Dear dipshits who don't know what they're talking about:

You put down this author just because of her first few chapters. Well, I have something to say to you: FUCK. YOU. ALL. Do you know how hard it is to make a story you actually are proud of, get the courage to place it for the world to see, then have shitty people who are too insecure about their own shitty talents that they have to put down others have them talk utter shit about them? No, you don't because you hide behind your name of "GUEST", thinking it can protect you, well guess what? This is the gaddamn internet. NOTHING is safe here. NOTHING. If someone wanted to, they could hack you, so don't think you'll be safe hiding behind a shitty name, and it'll protect you. Cause it won't. I know this author, and the fact that you put her down because of the first few chapters is depressing. Putting her down on ANY of her chapters, is just downright cruel. I don't normally say this, but go bash your head into a rock. Or, kill that supposed "honor" and "dignity" you have. Because anyone who reads your comments will KNOW, you're so insecure that I bet you bully others, you're the reason so many creative voices have been silenced. Not because their writings bad, but because you-YOU USELESS PIECES OF SHIT THAT YOUR PARENTS SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF- killed their creativity. Telling someone that their imagination, their creativity, is shit is just like telling someone to go kill themselves. And I really REALLY hate using this phrase, but go kill your supposed "honesty". The reason I am not telling you to go kill yourself is because I was, maybe still am, suicidal. So don't you dare, no don't you THINK of putting someone down just because you. Are. Utter. Pieces. Of. Shit. Get the hell off the computer, phone,ipad, iphone, or any device, and stay off until your attitude is fixed. Until then, stay. The. Fuck. OFF!

Signed

~A very pissed off author, reader, and artist


	8. Not as a godfather

**Okay, my wrist is killing me, so I'm sorry if the chapter isn't as good as you were hoping. And my previous chapter, I'm sorry for what I wrote, but I'm not sorry for bring it to people's attention (and anger). I know that there isn't many people who post hurtful/hateful comments on stories, but when they do, it hurts. Anyway, this story will be getting a rewrite, because honestly, I think I moved** _ **wayyyyyyy**_ **too fast with this story. If you still want me to continue this story, I'll put it up to a vote on my profile. Thank you!**

 **Angel's POV**

I know that what I said hurt Rin, he didn't want to be reminded that he had a younger brother, but I've seen Yukio a couple times after Rin walked out. He was devastated, hurt, and angry. I need Rin to see him, before he complete fill with rage at Yukio. "Rin?" I said. "Will you come with me?"

Rin looked away. "I-Angel-Why?" his voice was full of pain, and it almost physically hurt. "He's still family, Rin. As much as you, Satan, and the rest deny it, it won't change. Please Rin, I don't want to go by myself. I want you to be with me, not only as the godfather, but my brother, my best friend. Please?"

 **Rin's POV**

Angel was begging. She never begs. I know how much Angel wants to tell our family, but Yukio? The person who killed her? Who killed her with Shiro Fujimoto? "How? How can you face the person who killed you?" Angel sighed, "It wasn't his fault. He was a child, Rin. He was taught to kill any demon, no matter what. He didn't know I was a partial demon. You didn't know until I died. Please Rinny? For me? For my children? It won't be a long trip. We'll be in and out in a day, maybe two. I just-I just want to go with you, so...please?"

"Alright. How can I say no to the new mother?" Angel laughed, moving her hand to cover her mouth. "Rin, you asshole, don't use that as an excuse!" ' _Excuse? An excuse for what?'_ Angel then walked towards the door, and said, "Let's not tell Satan and Luci about this, okay?" I nodded my head feverently. "Agreed. A multi-quadrillion times agreed." I walked with her to the door. "Wait, don't we have to ask Mephisto if we can go on his territory?" Angel shook her head, "Nope. Yukio moved somewhere else, so he doesn't really work anymore." I shook my head and said, "So basically...he's retired?" "In simple terms, yes." Angel and I had reached the mirror that leads to the human world. "You ready?" she asked me. "As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed, stepping through the mirror, into a snowy forest.

"Where…" Angel followed, wearing a light blue almost white fur coat and snow boots. "Here," she said, handing me a dark blue, almost black version of hers, just with the fur only lining the jacket. "This is the place where your mother and Satan met. It's also the place you both were born. At that moment we heard something fall, and turned around to see…

"...Rin?"

"...Hey...Yukio."

 **Wow, I think I did a decent job, considering that I only had one hand to write this...I feel boss! Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Again, I really really apologize for my previous one, I had just taken my meds for my migraine, my wrist really hurt, and I had** _ **major**_ **cramps from my period. Again, I'm sorry.**

 **Ciao, Ecila**


End file.
